My Unknown Feelings for You
by theperksofbeinganauthor
Summary: May goes through her thoughts about Drew. Contestshipping. May/Drew. Short-Fic. Please R&R.


_A/N: As much as I want to update my other stories right now, I have no heart to do so. I am not going to discontinue it, but I cannot update anything right now. I just sat here, randomly inspired to write this story, and for this story, I just typed. I didn't think; I didn't plan. Everything just came to me._

_The past month or two, I've been stressed out and feeling out of it. Therefore, I apologize for not being able to update. Meanwhile, enjoy this story. It means a lot to me, even though it's poorly written._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon._

* * *

><p><strong>~ My Unknown Feelings for You ~<strong>

**theperksofbeinganauthor**

* * *

><p>I just don't know anymore. I'm so confused. Drew is just so confusing. Every single time he's near me, I feel like there's nobody else on earth left but us. I spend talk to him quite a lot, or rather he comes up to me just to ask about Beautifly from time to time. Despite the subject we talk about, I always seem lost when I'm around him. I'm not so sure what is happening to me, but I can't possibly like Drew can I? I barely know this guy. All I know about him is that he wants to become Top Coordinator. Other than that, I don't know him at all.<p>

It's just so weird how he makes me feel when he is so close to me. You're not making my life easy at all. It's complicated. The moment he set foot into my life, everything turned upside down whether he is aware of it or not. I'm losing my mind, thinking over and over as to what is happening to me. I'm going crazy.

I am not aware of how he feels about me, but he always seems to put me down... always insulting me, and always teasing me about my clumsyness or some other flaw of mine. I'm not sure how long I've known him, but I know him long enough to know that he doesn't make mistakes. I know nobody's perfect, but he doesn't seem to have any flaws. I can't catch any of them. He's talented in everything he does while I stink at everything. I'm not as good as he is when it comes to coordinating, or anything! Drew, who is always pointing out my mistakes and the things I am not good at, just lowers my self-confidence. I have enough to hold me up, but once he does it, I strive to change. I try to change my ways just for him sometimes. Most of the time, I do it self-consciously, taking the words he says to heart, and I don't realize that I'm changing myself just because of the little things he tells me. I don't like how his words are affecting me like this.

When most people ask me if I like him or not, I just tell them what I think. I tell them that I don't like him, because that's what I think. Well that's what I chose to think. I will not chose to think any other way. I do not like him. I've thought about what it would be like if Drew and I were in a relationship (not on purpose of course), and the thought always seems weird to me. All my friends tease me about Drew and I being a couple how Drew likes me, but I just don't see it. I cannot imagine it.

Drew, I guess you can say, looks pretty cute. I have to admit that. I'll give him something for his looks, but his personality is another thing. At far, he seems like one of those people who are perfect in every single way possible... and he is. I've been trying to find out something he's not good at for years, but I have not found anything. It's just seems impossible, yet it's also impossible for someone to be perfect.

For some reason, Drew is always somewhere in my mind. I always think about him. He's an interesting person, always trying to be the very best... and he won't stop until he achieves that title. He has fangirls, and he has admirers. For some reason, he doesn't care about them though. At times, he enjoys the attention as some of the girls start flirting with him. Sometimes, he even plays along, but in the end, he always turns to me. He turns to me to just talk, or simply insult me at times. It was pretty rare for me to have a conversation with Drew that was quite normal.

When he's around other girls, I have this feeling inside me that I can't seem to explain. For some strange reason, I always have this feeling inside me when I see him just talk to other girls. I suddenly feel happy when he's talking to me, even though I get annoyed with the things he says. I long to see him talk to me, just to hear his voice... and just to see him smile down at me when he talks. I get excited when I see him make his way through the crowd to see me. I don't know WHY I'm feeling this way about him. I just am. I'm NOT jealous... but yet, the idea of seeing him be with another girl just seems wrong to me. Drew is making me feel all sorts of things I know I shouldn't be feeling and it's confusing me. What should I do?

What are these strange feelings, signals, and strangeness I'm getting? Every time I'm around him, the world just flips. Everything is no longer the way it is anymore. Why is this? What is this feeling that I have inside of me? I don't get anything at all. Help me. Please tell me what these feelings are! It's all too confusing for me to handle.

I want things to be back to normal. I don't want Drew in my life. He's making everything so much more confusing for me. Oh, he'll probably laugh at me if he ever finds out about this... about the way he makes me feel when I'm around him. It's all just too much for me. I'll be laughed at if Drew ever finds out... I just hope he never does... or else I'm doomed.

What do I do?

* * *

><p><em>Thank you for reading! I hope you liked it.<em>

_Please R&R!_

_Lily(:_


End file.
